A Pirate's Life For Me
by Padme4000
Summary: Melinda Turner grew up with Pirates and ended up going to Port Royal to meet her friend and to find her Brother Will Turner. NorringtonOC. This will go through all films and there will be changes. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Melinda Turner is William Turners twin.

They were separated at a young age Melinda being brought up by pirates in Tortuga and dear William being raised in Port Royal.

They had very similar faces except Melinda had eyes like the sea and as fierce as it sometimes. When Melinda was growing up her mother taught her how to be a lady as well how to use being a female against men, her father taught her how to fight with a sword and a gun and also how to fight without a weapon.

When she was aboard a ship with them she was taught about being on a ship and her mother decided to teach her how to dance so she would have better sea legs.

Melinda loved doing all this but deep down she always knew there was something missing in her life.

When she was old enough they told her about her father that he was a pirate and that he had twins her and her brother William Turner, she asked "Someday may I go find my brother?" and they answered yes for she could not always be with them because one unlucky day they may get caught and she would be killed with them.

On a normal day in life Melinda made a friend in Port Royal after meeting her once when she was there for a very brief time. She would every month send Elizabeth Swann something from her travels and a letter telling her about how she was doing and when they would meet again.

In truth she thought she would never see her again until a few years later Elizabeth mentioned the name William Turner which got her interest peeked so she wrote Elizabeth a letter and asked if she could visit.

A month after she got the reply her parents told her to stay there for they were in debt with a lot of pirates and wouldn't want her harmed. Her mother gave her some dresses and her father gave her some clothes that she could fight in then they said goodbye.

On her journey to Port Royal Melinda couldn't help but think what her brother was like and also she hoped her parents would be alright even if she knew deep down the people that were after them wouldn't let them live. This thought caused tears to fall down her slightly tanned face trailing down her neck over a locket her real mother left to her it played a tune she remembered falling to sleep to every night when she was a kid.

Four months passed before she arrived in Port Royal and Elizabeth and her father was waiting for her on the dock with some soldiers to guard them.

When she reached them she curtsied and said "Thank you Governor Swann for allowing me to stay at your home until I can find somewhere to live."

Elizabeth's brow furrowed "You mean you are hear to stay?"

Melinda looked to her friend and smiled a smile full of grief and pain "Yes I am my parents asked it of me for my protection."

The Governor then asked "Protection from what my dear?"

Melinda looked to him and said "It would seem my parents angered some pirates sir and they wish me not to be harmed so I am stay in Port Royal if it is alright with you."

Elizabeth looked to her father and said "She can stay with us can't she father." More of a statement than a question Melinda noted.

Elizabeth's father looked at her and then turned to look at Melinda "You may stay."

Melinda shook her head and said "I do not wish to be more of a burden than I already am sir."

He looked at me and said "If you help Elizabeth get up in the morning and go with her into town when she goes you will not be a burden."

A big smile appeared on Melinda's face and she curtsied again "Thank you sir."

Governor Swann nodded and then they all went to the governors house and Elizabeth showed her friend to the room she would be staying in and Elizabeth also gave her some more dresses to wear which made Melinda shake her head "I couldn't possibly Lizzie."

Elizabeth shook her head and said "This is for all the books you sent me from your travels you deserve them."

Melinda nodded not wanting to hurt Elizabeth's feelings by saying no, so she took them and hung them up in her cupboard along with all her other clothes "So what does this Will Turner do for a living?"

Elizabeth looked up and blushed "He is a blacksmith we found him on the crossing from England in the water."

Melinda nodded "So can I meet him?"

Elizabeth looked at her closely "Why the sudden interest?"

Melinda looked out the window and mumbled half to herself "No reason except he may be my twin brother."

But nonetheless Elizabeth heard her and practically shouted "What?"

Melinda looked at her and said "I think he may be my twin." She thought for a second then said "Actually I rather not meet him."

Elizabeth looked at her strangely "Why don't you want to meet him?"

Melinda looked at Elizabeth then back out the window and said "I'm afraid he may not like me or who I am."

Elizabeth stood up and said "What's not to like you are a great woman and a great sister as that what I feel like you are to me."

Melinda smiled and said "I know how to be a woman but I also know how to be a Pirate Elizabeth and in my heart I am a pirate as were my parents. I love the sea it's apart of who I am and my father always said my spirit was like the sea ever changing and can be calm one second then next deathly."

Elizabeth looked at Melinda in shock and awe "You're a pirate."

Melinda nodded then said "But I best not tell anyone else that now should I because I will be taken to the gallows and will surely be hanged unless I keep my mouth shut and act like a lady then my pretty head and neck can stay unharmed savvy?"

Elizabeth nodded then said "Well you better keep from talking like a pirate too."

------------------------------------------ Three years later --------------------------------------------

Melinda still lived with Elizabeth and her father and became a fine looking woman it was a shame a man who caught her eye had his eye on Elizabeth and this man would be none other than James Norrington.

Elizabeth knew her friend liked him and wished he liked her for Elizabeth liked Will.

Elizabeth awakes from a memory of the day she met William Turner. She stays motionless.

Elizabeth slowly looks as far out the corner of her eyes as possible without moving. Might there be someone in the room with her, looming over her?

Elizabeth sits up, turns up the flame on an oil lamp besides the canopied bed. She carries the lamp across the room to a dressing table, sits down.

She pulls one of the small drawers all the way out, reaches into a space beneath it and removes -- The MEDALLION which she found on Will when she first met him and took thinking he was a pirate. She has kept it all this time. It has not lost its luster -- or its sense of menace. She gazes at it as she absently returns the draw to its place --

A BOOMING knock on the door; Elizabeth jumps up, startled knocking over her chair.

Then she hears her fathers voice "Elizabeth is everything alright? Are you decent?"

Elizabeth then replies "Yes.. Yes."

She puts the medallion on, throws on a dressing gown as Swann enters, carrying a large box. A uniformed maid, ESTRELLA, follows.

Melinda enters also and smiles at her friend.

Elizabeth smiles back when her father says "Still abed this hour? It's a beautiful day!"

Estrella pulls back the heavy curtains, revealing:

Beneath a blue sky lies the bucolic town of PORT ROYAL, built on a natural harbor. On a bluff at the mouth of the harbor stands FORT CHARLES, its stone parapets lined with cannons.

Swann continues "I have a gift for you."

He opens the boxes, and displays for her a gorgeous velvet dress. She lets out an admiring gasp. "It's Beautiful. May I acquire to the occasion?"

Melinda shakes her head and smiles when he says "Is an occasion necessary for a father to dote upon his daughter with gifts?"

Elizabeth happily takes it, disappears behind a screened- off dressing area. Estrella follows, carrying the box.

While Estrella is helping Elizabeth dress Melinda sets the bed then goes and helps her.

Melinda tunes everything else out while she helps Estrella but winces when she ties the corset and mutters very quietly "Corsets should all be bloody burned."

But her ears do catch the part about James Norrington being promoted to Commodore and how he fancies Elizabeth her fists clench with jealousy at that part but she immediately calms down and tunes them out again. Estrella tells her she can leave she can finish up with one last glance at Elizabeth Melinda goes to her own room to dress after Governor Swann said she would be joining them.

When she arrives at her room she tells the maids to leave so she can dress but like every other time she doesn't win and has to put a bleedin corset on. When she is finished they take their leave and she puts on her pants underneath and straps a sword to her leg and a dagger also.

She leaves the room and is about to go downstairs when she sees her brother. She winces remembering the fact she never told him and it has been three years so when he does find out she will be in a lot of shit so to speak.

She also sees Elizabeth who instantly spots her and motions for her to come downstairs. Melinda does so and smile at Will then says to Elizabeth so only she can hear "Corsets will be the death of us."

Elizabeth nods and says "I am sorry."

Melinda nods already knowing what she was about to say "I am not right for him anyway I am a pirate."

Everyone in the room seems to be interested to know what was said between the two women for they didn't hear.

Melinda turns to Swann and says "Thank you for allowing me to go to the ceremony sir."

He nods and then motions for the girls to go and enter the carriage. Melinda does notice Elizabeth trying to make Will call her by her first name and smiles when he doesn't. _I am scared to know what he would think of me being a pirate at heart._

At the ceremony.

With choreographed precision, Swann removes the sword and scabbard from the presentation case, held by a uniformed Navy man. He slides the sword into the scabbard, holds it out vertically to Norrington, in full dress uniform.

Norrington grasps the scabbard above Swann's hand, and Swann lets go. Norrington draws the sword, flourishes the sword, and snaps the blade up in front of his face. Swann steps forward, pins a medal to Norrington's jacket, steps back.

Norrington nods, turns smartly and nods to his fellow officers, turns again and nods to the audience - dignitaries, merchants, plantation owners, their families. Another flourish, and he returns the sword to its scabbard.

The silence is broken by loud APPLAUSE. Backslapping from the Navy men.

In the audience, Elizabeth doesn't look so good, out beneath the hot sun. She applauds briefly, then winces. Discreetly tries to adjust the corset through the material of the dress, then resumes clapping, trying to hide her discomfort.

Melinda is trying to do same with no luck at all but smiles knowing Norrington would be happy with his promotion and her heart was warning her to be cold so it would not be broken for in her heart she knew if her ever got promoted he would ask Elizabeth to marry him.

After a few minutes she sees Norrington head towards Elizabeth which makes her heart stop. Even though she knew he liked her it still broke her heart every time he looked at her like that and not herself.

She turned around and left to the manor and did something she thought she would never do she started packing up not wanting her heart to be broken more than it was.

When she finished packing she wrote a note to both Elizabeth and her father saying goodbye. But when she finished she didn't have the heart to leave so she unpacked her stuff and put the letters in a draw.

She sat down on the bed and let her tears flow not knowing what was happening past these walls and near the interceptor.

Melinda eventually stood and put a plain dress on that still hid her weapons and pants.

She looked at her bag on the floor it had all her clothes that her parents gave her and her gun as well as money and the letters she got from Elizabeth all those years ago. She decided then if she ever left it would be with that bag only.

Sometime later she heard a ruckus coming from Elizabeth's room so she went to investigate.

When she got there she saw Elizabeth soaking wet and maids trying to help her dry. She smiled and said "A nice day for a swim then Lizzie." 

Elizabeth instantly turned and noticed the dry trails of tears on her friends face "Are you okay Mel."

Melinda nodded and said "I should be asking you that." So while the maids helped Elizabeth get warm and dry she told Melinda what happened and Melinda was quite shocked to hear the name Captain Jack Sparrow "It seems Lizzie I have more reasons to be jealous of you."

Elizabeth was about to ask why when she realised what her friend was talking about and said "Commodore Norrington proposed to me Mel."

Melinda instantly looked at her friend and the only thing that made Elizabeth know how Melinda was feeling was her eyes full of pain and heart break.

Melinda stood up and said "I knew he would he loves you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looks at her friend and says "I didn't say yes Mel, I love Will not James."

Melinda nods and says "It doesn't change the fact James loves you Elizabeth. I don't hate you for it because you are like a sister to me but I… I wish I never fell in love with him!" With that she left the room to her own with a fresh tears flowing down her face.

Later that night while Melinda is looking out the window she hears in the distance cannon fire. She stands up instantly "Pirates."

Streets, buildings, docks and ships shatter and explode beneath the onslaught. Villagers panic, running for cover, and dodge flying debris as best they can. If this is not hell on earth, then it's about to be --

-- long boats emerge out of the fog, carrying ARMED PIRATES. They swarm from the boats, striking down, villagers indiscriminately and setting fires.

Elizabeth looks out a window at the scene below: even through the fog, multiple fires are visible, and ships burn in the harbor. Shouts and cries of pain. Cannon fire **ECHOES.**

She notices movement directly below her window: two SHADOWY FIGURES, approaching the house -- pirates. Elizabeth bolts from her room--

She reaches the railing overlooking the foyer, and cries out, just as the butler opens the door -- too late; there is the BOOM of a gun, and the butler crumples.

Elizabeth ducks down in horror, peering through the balusters. The pirates scan the foyer, searching. The leader is PINTEL, a sallow-looking pirate with a bald head.

Suddenly Pintel looks up, and locks eyes with Elizabeth. How could he know she was there? "Up there!"

Melinda bumps into her as they both run from the pirates, once in the room Melinda withdraws her sword and says to Elizabeth "Hide I will stall them." Elizabeth nods and leaves telling Estrella to hide and when she has the chance to run to the fort.

When the two pirates get into the room Melinda is shaking slightly from fear but stands her ground so they do not find her friend. Pintel smiles when he sees her and says "If you let us by I won't hurt you much."

Melinda growls "I will not let you past you vile pirate."

Pintel laughs and says "Do you know how to use one of those poppet?"

Melinda laughs which causes them to stop and says "As a matter fact I do."

While she fights Pintel Ragetti goes behind her and knocks her out. When she awakes she looks around and gets up ignoring in the pain in the back of her head and searches the house for Elizabeth and realises the pirates must have took her.

With sword still in hand she goes to her room and grabs her bag putting it on her back and storms downstairs only to bump into Commodore Norrington she steps back and puts her sword down to her side and says "They've taken Elizabeth Commodore."

He looks at her in alarm and asks "Are you sure?" Totally forgetting that she is wearing a bag and has a sword in her hand all because of saying they took her friend even thought they did.

She nods and says "I tried to stop them but they played dirty sir and knocked me out."

He looks at her sword then back at her and asks "Where did you get that?"

Melinda smiles timidly and says "It's mine sir I have had it most of my life."

He nods then goes to leave to tell Governor Swann what has happened when he realises she has a bag on her back "Are you leaving?"

Melinda instantly says "I will not stay here while my friends is in the hands of pirates so I am going after her."

He turned to her and said "Do you know where they are going?"

Melinda shakes her head "I do not but I am going to and then I will leave instantly since it seems you are not in a hurry to go get her."

Norrington stepped towards her and said "I am not going to make rash decisions to save her for it might get her in a worse situation and do not think you are the only who cares for her."

She smirked and said "You're right my brother so happens to love Elizabeth."

His brow furrows but before he can speak she says "My brother is William Turner Commodore and I would like for him to not know so please do not tell him."

He nods and says "Very well Miss Turner I will tell you when we find a way to save Elizabeth just don't do anything rash."

Melinda looks at him and says "I will do anything I want and if I die saving Elizabeth so be it no one cares for me except her anyway." With that she stormed past Norrington not letting him say anything and went on her way to find her brother.

Norrington was going to say something but was not quick enough in doing so. He may love Elizabeth but it didn't mean he hadn't grown to harbour feelings for Melinda over her stay with the Swann's.

When she doesn't find Will she goes to the prison and sees Jack Sparrow. She had already sheaved her sword so she did not look like she could help him. But she did look familiar.

She went towards the cell and asked "Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Jack looked up and said "Who would like to know luv?"

She looked at him and said "My name is Melinda Turner."

He looked at her and said "You wouldn't have a twin would you?"

She looked at him confused and said "I do his name is William Turner but he does not know I am his twin or even family and that is the way it stays for if he knew I was family I would disgust him for I am a pirate well at least in my heart I am."

Jack looked really interested now and said "Do you know of your father?"

Melinda looked at him and said "You mean Bootstrap Bill Turner." He nodded and she said "Of course my parents told me all about him."

He nodded and said "Hmm I never knew old Bootstrap could produce such a fine looking woman."

Just then someone comes down the stairs but does not see Melinda and asks Jack "Are you familiar with that ship the Black Pearl?" Melinda notices it to be Will and smiles but does not make her presence known.

Jack looks at Will and says "Somewhat."

Will looks at the him and says "Where does it make berth?"

Jack looks at Melinda from the corner of his and eye and says to the both of them "Surely you've heard the stories? The Black Pearl sails from the dreaded Isla de Mureta... an island that cannot be found -- except by those who already know where it is."

Will listens then says "The ships real enough so its anchorage must be a real place where is it?"

"Why ask me?"

Will looks at him as if he was mad "Because you're a pirate."

Jack nods then says "And you want to turn pirate yourself?"

Will then says "Never!" He pauses for a few seconds then gives in "They took miss Swann."

Jack looks at him and smiles like he was right which he was "So it is that you found a girl. Well, if you're intending to brave all and hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone. I see no profit in it for me."

Will slams his fist against the bars in frustration. Jack is surprised at the outburst. Will thinks ... makes a decision. "I can get you out of here."

Jacks looks at him like hes crazy and says "How the keys run off?"

Will examines the cell and says "I helped build these cells. Those are hook-and-ring hinges. The proper application of strength, the door'll lift free. Just calls for the right lever and fulcrum. . ." Jack watches Will as he speaks, and it dawns on him – Will is the spitting image of someone he's known in the past.

Jack glances at Melinda then says "You're name is Turner."

Will gives him a puzzled look then says "Yes, Will Turner."

Jack thinks for a second then says "Will Turner... (he stands) I'll tell you what, Mr. Turner. I've changed my mind. You spring me from this cell, and on pain of death, I'll take you to the Black Pearl. (sticks out his hand) Do we have an accord?"

Will gives him a suspicious look. The deal seems too good. Jack keeps his hand out, still smiling. Will shakes it. "Agreed."

Will looks around, figures out what he needs. He makes a chair his fulcrum, and levers the long bench under the door. Pushes down -- it's hard work -- but the cell door rises, and then falls forward, CRASHING down on the bench and chair.

Jack is impressed. He steps out of the cell.

Will then says "Hurry someone will have heard that."

Jack then says "Not without my effects." He looks around after getting them noticing Melinda was gone.

Melinda made it to the docks without being seen and snuck aboard the interceptor not being seen. When she feels it move she knows that they are heading to the dauntless already thinking like a pirate so she could figure out what Jack would do.

When they stopped she went up top to see all the soldiers going over to the dauntless and Will and Jack coming onto the Interceptor. She stayed quiet and moved up top to the wheel but made sure not to be seen by Jack or Will.

When the ship started moving she looked over to the dauntless to see James Norrington looking at her with maybe disappointment across his face she couldn't tell because of the distance. She went back down below without anyone of the two noticing so she changed into pants and a top then reattached her sheath, dagger and pistol.

When she thought it was far enough for them not to send her back she went back up top and went to the wheel where she then said "I finally get to see Captain Jack Sparrow at the wheel of a ship."

Will hearing her voice turned around and said "Miss Johnson." (Name she made on the spot when she met him.) "What are you doing here and what are you wearing?"

Melinda looked at her clothes then said "Well I can fight in a dress but it isn't too easy and the reason for me being here is I want to help save Elizabeth too and now you can't send me back so you're stuck with me savvy?" She winced when she realised what she said.

Will was looking at her and said "You're a pirate."

She nodded and said "I was born to be a pirate and in its in my blood Will. Please don't think any different of me I am still the same friend you know."

Jack forgetting that she wanted Will not to know said "Miss Johnson I thought you said you was Melinda Turner daughter of bootstrap Bill Turner and twin of dear William here."

If looks could kill then our favourite captain would be dead but since you can't die from looks Melinda said "Captain I thought I told you not to say that out loud."

Will looked completely shocked and when she said that hurt "Wait you are my sister and never told me!"

Melinda looked at Will and said "I was scared Will I mean I am a pirate and I only found out four months before I arrived to stay in Port Royal that you were there."

Realisation dawned on his face after nodding "Three years you could have told me Melinda."

Melinda nodded and said "I truly am sorry Will and I hope before long you can forgive me even though I'll understand if you hate me for being a pirate."

Will looked at her and said "Sooner or later I will forgive you and I think you're wrong you are not a pirate."

Melinda looked at Will then said "I am a pirate its just I was also taught to be a lady so I am that as well Will I'm sorry I never told you." She turned to Jack and said "Please inform me when we arrive at Tortuga I believe our destination would be?"

Jack nodded and said "Aye luv."

With that said Melinda went below deck to catch up on some long waited sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Melinda woke up she put on her locket and re-attached her weapons then went up top where she went to lean against one of the railings to look out at sea.

She started to hum the song in her locket when she saw Jack still at the helm but no Will, she went up there and as soon as she did Jack said "You're brother is very stubborn you know."

Melinda laughed and said "Did you try to convince him our father was a pirate?" At Jacks nod she continued "He does not like pirates even though he is acting like one now, doing all this to save Lizzie because he loves her and when he saves her she has to tell the Commodore her answer to his marriage proposal and if she says yes that will be one god damn wedding I won't go to."

Jack looked at her and said "Breathe Luv." When she did do that he added "It seems your brother isn't the only one after a heart but are incapable of wooing said person."

Melinda came to stand next to Jack and said "I could woo James Norrington if I wanted too but knowing he loves Elizabeth I won't it will be a waste of my time."

Jack put an arm around her and said "Can you now luv?"

Melinda leant forward and said in a seductive whisper "Yes." When he went into kiss her she backed away from him and said "Its very easy to woo a man and my mum taught me that and how too do it like what I just did but that was using natural seduction." She went to walk away when she turned to Jack and said "It was very tempting Captain but it would not be proper." She laughed then added "Even if what I wear is not proper."

When she moved again to walk away Jack's voice stopped her "Aye love but temptation will grow and one day you have to let your feelings go for said Commodore. Even if you don't who says you can't have some fun you are not bound to this man savvy."

Without looking at Jack Melinda replied "But my heart is bound to him and I know temptation grows and I hope I can go without temptation towards you Jack."

Just as she was going through the door she heard "That's Captain Jack luv."

When she came on the other side she saw Will she went to him and said "I know how it feels to be in love with someone you shouldn't have." She sat in the chair in front of him then added "I also know how it feels to be below the person you love."

Will looked at her and said "If you do then who?"

Melinda laughed and said "Commodore James Norrington." She saw the look he gave her and said "I know you don't like him Will but I do and I couldn't be with him even if I could because I'm a pirate."

Will looked at Melinda and said "You may act like a pirate but during those three years I knew you, you weren't a pirate you were a lady with a strong belief."

Melinda nodded and said "My belief is no matter who you are there is good and bad within you, also women should be able to wear pants more and corsets shouldn't be so god damn tight."

They both laughed and Melinda said "So is this a step into the direction of forgiveness."

Will looked at her and said honestly "I don't know."

Melinda stood up and said "I'm going to go up deck and clean the floor it will give me something to do."

That is exactly what Melinda did until the deck was spotless and that is when she was really tired so with a goodnight to both Will and Jack she went to bed and for the next few days she cleaned near enough everything which is anything she couldn't she didn't and when she was done with cleaning she went to sitting in the crows nest.

She awoke to the ship stopping which nearly made her fall out of the damn crows nest, she climbed down and when she was about a metre of the floor she jumped down and landed with precise footing.

She stood up and looked at both Will and Jack who were gaping slightly "What I've always wanted to do that. So Tortuga it is."

When walking in Tortuga Jack said "Tortuga, More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

Will looked at him and said "It'll linger."

Melinda laughed and Jack said "I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Then a woman with red hair who seems to recognise Jack comes to him and slaps him "Scarlett." Turns to Will and says "I'm not so sure I deserved that."

Then another woman comes up to him and says "Who was she?" Slaps him and walks off.

While Jack says "I may have deserved that."

Melinda notices the woman looking at her and recognition appears on her face and she goes to the woman hugs her and says "I think I like you better now Giselle." She turned to Will and Jack then said "Captain I didn't realise you upset my friend otherwise I would have slapped you myself."

Giselle laughed and said to Melinda totally ignoring Jack "Where have you been last I saw you was three years ago when you left and two months after that your parents died I was sure I was too see you again."

Melinda looked at Giselle and said urgently "Where are they buried?"

Giselle was about to answer when Jack said "Sorry luv but we have business to attend to."

Melinda looked at Jack and said "You're not leaving till tomorrow I guess so I'll see you both then goodbye Captain and goodbye Will." When Jack reluctantly nodded Melinda went off with Giselle to where her parents were buried.

At their old home or what was left of it were two graves in the front of it with two names one "Joanne Billsme Loving wife, mother and a jolly good pirate may she RIP." The one next to it said "Mathew Billsme Loving husband, father and a jolly good pirate may he RIP."

Melinda fell to her knees and let the tears fall she then pulled two roses from the bush near by and set one on each grave then she said "I will always love you and no one can ever replace you as my parents no matter what happens."

She stood up and looked at Giselle who handed her a handkerchief "Thank you Giselle you were always a great friend."

Giselle drew her into a hug then asked "So who was that strapping young lad with you he looks familiar."

Melinda laughed and said "That would be my twin William Turner."

Giselle pulled Melinda away from the graves and down a path to _The Faithful Bride._ "So have you fallen in love yet?" When Melinda blushed Giselle said "You were always the one who said 'I will fall in love no matter the circumstance' and by the look on your face there is one."

Melinda looked at Giselle and said "I fell in love with Commodore James Norrington but his heart is set on the friend I am planning on rescuing as soon as Jack has a crew." She looked at the sign of _The Faithful Bride _and said "I haven't been in here for a long time."

Before she could go in Giselle said "Don't change the subject Mel, I want to know how you are going to win this mans heart as he already owns yours without him even knowing."

Melinda looked at the door then Giselle then got a wicked gleam to her eyes "I am going to do it the old fashioned way next time I see him if I have the chance I will kiss him and if he responds I may just tell him."

Giselle looked at her like she was a fool then said "All men respond to Kisses believe me." Melinda looked at her and Giselle carried on "He is part of the Royal Navy and you're a pirate so do be careful." Giselle hugged her then said "Well this is goodbye again tis a shame I wanted to get to know what you did for them three years but I have to get back to work."

Melinda nodded and said "Goodbye."

Then she proceeded into _The Faithful Bride_ to see Will leaning against a wall but before she could go over to him a big balding man pulled her to him and said "What do I need to pay you to have a night with you."

Melinda instantly brought her elbow backwards hitting the man in the gut then grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the floor where she knelt down put a knife to his throat and growled out "I am not a whore and you would do well to know that." She looked up at all the men staring at her and shouted so the whole place could here "If any of you suggest I am a whore or even ask me to have sex with you I will have to teach you a lesson which will end with you being a eunuch got it!"

All the men nodded and went back to what they were doing and Melinda looked down at the man on the ground and pushed the knife slightly harder against his throat so some blood would appear then pulled it away then said "As for you every time you see that cut you will remember not to make assumptions like that again got it."

The man nodded and when she let him go he well didn't exactly run out the door but it was close to running.

Melinda looked at the door with distaste and said "He calls himself a pirate."

She turned around to face Will and she said "Oh hi Will."

Will looked at her and said "Are you alright?"

Melinda replied "I'm fine I can handle some men no problem." 

Will then said "That's not what I meant well I did but I also meant…"

Melinda looked at Will and interrupted him "My parents, Will I'm fine well I'm not but I can leave my grieving of their death till after we save Elizabeth which I hope to be soon because I may not last long." Even when she said this she wouldn't stop for more tears welled up in her eyes and flowed freely down her face.

Will looked at her and didn't hesitate in hugging her knowing she was hurting.

Behind Will Jack cleared his throat and said "Sorry to interrupt your sibling bonding moment but we have to retire for the night so we may meet the crew early in the morning unless you do not wish to save Miss Swann from Barbossa and his crew so you do want to retire early for it will get you to Miss Swann quicker."

Melinda smiled at Will and said to Jack "Where to Captain."

Jack smiled smugly and told them which room they were all staying in while Gibbs searched for the crew.

Melinda nodded and bid them all goodnight then proceeded to the room where she went to bed with the clothes she was wearing.

When she woke she felt really tired, but nonetheless she went and met Jack, Will and Gibbs who already were awake and were just about to go see the crew. As soon as they arrived Gibbs said "Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

Melinda looked at each one while listening to Gibbs tell Jack about them and especially when it came to the last one.

When Anna-Maria slapped Jack Melinda came from behind him and said to him "I like her."

Anna-Maria smiled at Melinda then said to Jack "You stole my boat."

Jack then says "Actually - _she slaps him again _borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

Anna-Maria looked at him and said incredulously "But you didn't."

Jack then said "You'll get another one."

"I will."

Will then said "A better one."

Jack looked at him then nodded and said "A better one!"

Melinda and Will nodded and said at the same time while pointing at the interceptor "That one."

Jack looked at them both and said "What one? That one?! Aye, that one. What say you?"

The whole crew shouts "Aye!"

Then Cotton's parrot says "Anchors aweigh."

Gibbs looks at Anna-Maria and Melinda and says "No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir especially two."

Jack looked at the women then to Gibbs and said "It would be far worse not to have them."

When they got on the ship Melinda went below deck then got changed and decided to practice her skill with a sword she wasn't as good as she use to be but within a couple of hours she was back to the standard she liked. After that she sheathed her sword and practised reloading her gun as fast as she could and drawing it as fast as she could.

Just she was about to draw her gun again the ship rocked, so she put her weapons in their places then went up top to end up soaking wet.

She went to Jack and saw him grinning "Why are you so happy?"

Jack looked at her and said "As I told Gibbs we're catching up."

Melinda shook her head and was thinking of leaving him when she looked at him and smiled then said "You're not afraid of anything are you Jack when it comes to getting the Black Pearl back."

Jack looked at her and said "That's Captain Jack Sparrow luv and you're right because there's no point of being scared because if I get scared I won't get my ship back will I because I would be too scared to do so but I'm not so I will brave through any storm in my way of me getting my ship."

Melinda stood next to Jack and said "When people say you're the worst pirate they ever heard of I think they are wrong you are the only pirate I know who is willing to die for his ship and one who use to trust too easily." 

Jack glances at her and gets a smug grin on his face he gestures at the small space between them and says "It seems luv your listening to temptation otherwise you wouldn't be so close to me now would you."

She leans in and says "Pirates listen to temptation a lot Captain and mine is getting to loud for me to bare."

Jack looks smug again and says "Luv as much as I would love to let you get rid of that temptation we are nearly there and we can do this after we save your friend."

Melinda nodded but didn't leave until she kissed him on the cheek when she was on deck she saw Will looking at her so she went over to him and he asked "What was that about?"

Melinda laughed and said "That would be temptation Will I know I will never get James Norrington so my mind and soul wants to see what its like to give into temptation and because of the fact I will never have James temptation is winning."

Will looked at her and said "I may not like Norrington but its not hard to see he does like you, like that time when you where at the market and he was watching you." 

Melinda looked at Will and said "Why would you know that?"

Will finished the job he was doing then said "I was there and just happened to notice is all and like I said its not very hard to notice if you look hard enough. But if you do give into temptation with Jack Sparrow of all people you most likely will blow your chance with Norrington and I know you love him so please don't ruin your happiness by giving into temptation."

Melinda smiled, nodded then said "You're not lying are you?" When he shook his head 'no' she carried on "I will not give into temptation then Will and thank you."

Will nodded then noticed they were coming to land and was about to say something when Mr. Cottons Parrot shouted "Dead men tell no tales."

Gibbs comes up to them and says "Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage."

Will then said after looking at Jack and seeing him look at his magical compass "How is it that Jack came by that compass?"

Gibbs looked at Will and said "Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta . That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

Melinda looked at Will and knew what he was going to say by the look on his face "What? He failed to mention that." He looked at Melinda and didn't see any shock on her face and she mouthed 'sorry I thought you knew.' He nodded then went back to the conversation.

Melinda was very happy leaning against the rail and listening to their conversation and looked at each of them when they talked so the next person she looked at was Gibbs "Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

Melinda laughed when Will said "Ah. That's the reason for the." Then acted like Jack who looks like he is never sober.

Gibbs looked at Will and said "Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot ? One shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving, belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly. But Jack? He escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

Will said "Barbossa."

"Aye."

Will looked at Gibbs and asked "How did Jack get off the island?"

Gibbs looked at me then back at Will and told them "Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed em together and made a raft."

Will looked at Gibbs as if he was crazy and said "He roped a couple of sea turtles?"

Gibbs nodded and said "Aye sea turtles."

Will then asked "What did he use for rope?"

Jack then came swaggering up and said "Human hair from my back." He looks to the crew and says "Let go of the anchor."

One of the crew then said "Let go of the anchor, sir!"

Jack looked at Will and said "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

Melinda came forward then said "What about me?"

Will looked at Melinda and said "I don't want you to get hurt."

Melinda began to protest "I can take care of myself and what's that suppose to mean."

Will looked at her and said "I forgive you, now please stay I would feel better knowing you're here safe."

Melinda nodded with a shocked look on her face and she said "Will you better come back I want to get to know my brother better."

Gibbs then said to the captain before Jack and Will went "Captain what if the worse should happen?"

Jack looked at him and said "Keep to the code."

Gibbs nodded and said "Aye to the code."

When they left Melinda lent against the railing and waited until she saw the row boat coming back. But all she saw was two figures and when they got closer she knew they were Will and Elizabeth but that made her wonder what happened to Jack.

When they got on board she listened closely to the conversation and when Will said "He fell behind."

Gibbs then said "Keep to the code."

Melinda went straight forward and said "We can't just leave him behind are you crazy I know it's the bleedin code but its god damn Captain Jack Sparrow we're leaving behind here and Barbossa will most definitely kill him if we leave him behind."

Will looked slightly disappointed and said "You're not just saying that because of 'temptation' are you?"

Melinda stormed up to Will and said "No it isn't it is bloody morally right to stay and get him in my mind 'No man is left behind.' And that is exactly how it should be."

Will smiled and said "That is not a thought of a Pirate but if we don't leave we will die too."

Melinda reluctantly nodded and glanced once more at Isla de Muerta.


	3. Chapter 3

When they tried chucking things overboard Melinda only shook her head she knew she was avoiding Elizabeth but this idea of hers was stupid The Black Pearl is the speed in these waters and throwing things overboard was utterly stupid.

Melinda walked with her bag on her shoulder with everything in it so no one would throw her things overboard.

She saw Elizabeth and went straight to her "Do you know how stupid this is the Black Pearl will catch up and no matter how much time is in between it catching up the outcome will be the same."

Elizabeth looked at her and replied "You don't know that it will catch up and there is no point in not trying."

"No I don't know if it will catch up with us Lizzie but I know if they do the outcome will be the same." Melinda turned from Elizabeth and said more to herself than anyone around her "Why did I have to grow up a pirate?"

"You grew up a pirate because it helped you know freedom." Melinda looked to the person who spoke and found Gibbs who carried on "You are a Turner and you belong on the sea and the blood of a pirate runs through you."

Melinda nodded then looked at her bag then to Elizabeth and spoke melancholy "I have to throw my things overboard don't I."

Elizabeth looked at the bag in question "They are the things your parents gave you." It wasn't a question but more of a statement, but still Melinda nodded solemnly and Elizabeth knew then what came of her parents "Melinda you know more than I we have to get rid of things that can weigh this ship down."

Melinda laughed bitterly and half-shouted "Then why don't you start asking people to volunteer jumping overboard." Melinda glared at everyone who began staring at her then turned back to Elizabeth who looked shocked "What little miss perfect doesn't expect anyone to disagree with her. Look Lizzie the Black Pearl is catching up and on bag getting thrown overboard isn't going to make a difference so I am going to keep my bag."

With that said she turned and sat on the stairs and held her head which was pounding with pain.

When the Black Pearl caught up she stood up and before Elizabeth or her brother could say it she commanded the crew "Load the cannons with anything you can and FIRE!"

The crew did not hesitate and Melinda went below deck to see the crew already firing upon them.

She ended up helping until she thought they could do it down here on their own, she went up top retrieved something from her bag and threw over to the Black Pearl where the crew found out that she threw a bomb of sorts.

Some of the crew around her looked at her in shock not expecting a bomb from her bag.

She withdrew five more and handed them to the crew who then proceeded to throw them over to the Black Pearl without a second thought.

When the mast fell over to the Black Pearl she ended up seeing someone she had not expected chasing a monkey over it, and she whispered in amazement "Jack."

She looked to the end of the mast to see Barbossa and without thinking started stepping forward when she stripped on a rope and ended up falling overboard with a big splash.

Going under water was something she never liked and she nearly ended up panicking but she managed to swim to the surface before she started to panic.

She breathed in and out then when she was finally calm enough swam towards the Black Pearl climbed half way up the rope on the side of the ship and stayed there even when the Black Pearl began moving away from the Interceptor.

Looking at the water around her she thought she saw Will swimming to the other side of the ship and when she saw his head she knew in fact she was right.

Climbing down she swam to the other side and started climbing the rope there but did not go all the way up. When she heard Will threaten Barbossa to shoot himself she found it funny that Barbossa didn't instantly realise who he Will was the son of.

She stayed where she was near the water and below the plank knowing from listening to them above her that someone would be walking it.

In a matter of minutes she got her answer and it was Elizabeth who would be jumping of the plank and into the ocean when she jumped Melinda jumped and they both ended up in the water at the same time.

To not show herself Melinda consulted her fears and swam as long as she could under water in the direction she Elizabeth swimming.

When she came up for air she noticed the island Elizabeth was swimming for and mentally slapped herself for not noticing it before then.

Melinda kept swimming not noticing a relieved Captain Jack Sparrow behind her for being alive and not in Davy Jones Locker with the Interceptor.

When she reached the island she noticed a surprised Elizabeth staring at her and when she was standing on land she was instantly hugged by her friend who instantly started talking "I thought you were dead and I would never be able to talk to after that little fight we had."

Melinda realised then how wrong she was when she shouted at her friend and immediately apologised "I'm sorry for what I said and I will never shout at you again unless I really have too."

From behind the girls they heard Jack ask "Melinda how is it you are alive?"

Melinda broke from her hug with her friend and replied to Jack "Easy I stayed on the ropes on the starboard side of the Black Pearl and when Lizzie jumped I jumped and stayed under water as long as I could swim and then went above water to carry on swimming to this island."

"Ah so that's why the splash was louder than it should have been." Jack honestly said thinking originally Elizabeth was heavier than she seemed but even after seeing Melinda the same thought was in his head until the explanation Melinda just gave.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maybe I should have climbed aboard the Black Pearl." Melinda half said to herself.

When Elizabeth came back from going around the island Jack spoke up "Not all that big is it?" Jack laying on the beach. He has dismantled his pistol; the parts, ball and powder dry on his scarf.

"Has it changed since the last time you were here?" She inquired.

"The trees are taller." Jack checks to see if the pistol parts are dry; they are. He sets about re-assembling and loading his pistol.

Melinda decides to say something then "I hope you don't intend to use that Jack otherwise I will use mine."

Jack has finished putting his pistol back together. He shoves it in his belt, walks off. "Not yet. Ask me again in a few weeks."

"Captain Sparrow we have to get off this island immediately." Elizabeth exclaimed not believing him.

"Don't be thinking I'm not already working on it." He climbs up toward a clump of palm trees. Digs for something beneath the sand, He finds it: a large iron ring.

Elizabeth followed him while Melinda stayed behind and asked him "What is that? Is there a boat under there?" Jack heaves the trap door up and over, revealing a pit. Inside are barrels and bottles of rum ... all covered with dust and cobwebs, long abandoned. Jack's face falls. "What's wrong? How will this help us get off the island?"

"It won't. It won't, so we won't" He jumps down into the pit, cracks open a bottle of rum, takes a swig.

"But you did it before! Last time."

"Last time, I was here a grand total of three days. Last time, the rumrunners who used this island as a cache came by, and I bartered passage off.

But from the looks of this, they've long been'out of business, and so that won't be happening again. (takes another swig) We probably have your friend Norrington to thank for that."

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Welcome to the Caribbean love." He gathers up a few bottles and heads back to the beach "You should look at our contretemps this way: we've got shade trees, thank the Lord. We've got some food on the trees, thank the Lord again. And we've got rum, praise the Lord. We can stay alive a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye open for passing ships, and our chances are fair."

"A month? Will doesn't have a month! We've got to do something to help him!" Melinda exclaimed standing up upon hearing Jack.

"You're right (he raises up a bottle) here's luck to you Will turner." He drinks -- and defiantly returns Elizabeth's angry gaze as well as Melinda's. But then turns away, sits down. "Don't be thinking I'm happy about this, women. But I see no use in wailing and gnashing my teeth over that which I can do nothing about."

Melinda knew the answer about Jack and this island she just didn't want Elizabeth to be thinking how to get off the island just yet.

Melinda motioned Elizabeth to sit down next to her so they could talk, while they made Jack get all the wood by himself. "So how is it getting your hand cut?" Elizabeth looked shocked at the question not expecting it, but before she could answer Melinda carried on "Hurts don't it. I got quiet a few cuts and bruises learning to fight, I can teach you if you want, what say you to that Lizzie?"

Elizabeth looked extremely happy when Melinda asked that and instantly replied "Yes." 

Melinda got up passed Elizabeth her spare sword then began the lessons, which ended with Elizabeth with a few cuts on her arms and some on Melinda when she wasn't paying attention to the lessons but to Jack and the sea.

Then came the lessons of fighting without weapons now that ended up being a laugh for both of them but more so for Jack.

Guns were next and by the time she taught Elizabeth the basics in all three and some extra in swords and fists night had already crept upon the Caribbean.

When night arose Jack had finished the fire and was proceeding to drink and to Melinda's shock so was Elizabeth.

"You really should join in Mel."

Shaking her head Melinda replied "I rather not."

With that said she went away from the both of them and proceeded to make her own fire, when she finished she sat down and opened her locket which began to play 'Hoist the Colours' she knew the words and began to sing them very quietly and ended up falling to sleep not long after.

Upon waking up Melinda smelt smoke and stood up instantly, seeing the smoke Melinda knew what Elizabeth had done and was happy she had but scared as well.

For the reason being the ship that would be searching for her would have James Norrington aboard and she did not want him to see her like this again except now she was a looked more like a pirate than ever.

She grabbed her hat out of her bag and put it on; the hat was very similar to Jack's except it has a red lining at the edges.

She walked to an area of the Island and found Jack who just exclaimed "There will be no living with her after this."

Melinda looked to where Jack was looking and spotted the Dauntless which made her run to Elizabeth and shout "What the hell where you thinking? If they get us me and Jack will be put to hang in the gallows."

Elizabeth looked at her and stated calmly "Melinda you won't be hanged, I'll tell them you are not a pirate."

"I will lie no longer Elizabeth I AM A PIRATE!"

Elizabeth looked shocked at the outburst "You are my friend as well."

Melinda shook her head "No matter what I will not lie to them if they ask why am I wearing these clothes I will say I am a pirate, and I am proud to be one as well."

Not long after this conversation a two boats came on shore with Norrington and a few of his men "Elizabeth!"

Melinda looked away at Jack and mouthed "I'm Sorry."

Jack came up to her and whispered "Sorry for what luv?"

Melinda could not believe what she was thinking she wanted to kiss Jack and in front of James if not her act in piracy that would get her a place for the gallows.

Looking towards James she just heard Elizabeth say "Melinda and Jack are here as well Commodore."

Looking up James eyes got a happy glint in them at being able to finally give Jack Sparrow his appointment with the gallows, but then they got a sad look to them when he saw Melinda and what annoyed Melinda most was the disappointment in them. "Well, well Captain Jack Sparrow it is about time you had your appointment with the gallows."

Melinda stepped in front of Jack surprising everyone even herself "Then I will hang with him."

Jack's mouth opened slightly then he whispered "Luv that's not the way to win his heart."

The reply that came was filled with sorrow and a heart wrenching pain "I know."

Elizabeth stepped forward "Commodore she helped save me you can't do what she says."

James looked at Elizabeth before looking at Melinda "She has acted in piracy and then therefore now is a pirate and deserves what all pirates do a short drop and a sudden stop."

Then and there Melinda's heart broke she could take anyone else calling her a pirate but for James too was painful because now she knew what he thought of her as; low life scum that should be rid of.

Motioning for his men to get the two pirates into one of the boats James did not witness the lone tear that glided down Melinda's face but Elizabeth and Jack did notice.

In the boat Melinda was very quiet and looked into the water for answers she knew it could not give except for death and that was not an option for it would be cowardly and not a pirate way to die.

When on board the Dauntless Melinda heard nothing for she still heard what James said before repeating over and over in her head. Not realising it she muttered quietly "I'm a Pirate." But unlike before when it was filled with pride now it was filled with sorrow and shame.

Jack was the only one who heard her and he looked at her to see her eyes filled with great sorrow and now more than ever did her eyes look like the sea deep blue and unknowing of the things around it just something in her mind which Jack knew exactly what she was thinking about.

He also knew he would have to break it to her later that Elizabeth was now engaged to the commodore which would bring more sorrow to her heart.

Just then Elizabeth looked at Melinda and saw the sorrow in her eyes and felt guilt thinking the sorrow was for her agreeing to marry the commodore and her friend's 'betrayal' of the heart.

When Governor Swann addressed Melinda she looked up in shock and the governor then saw the sorrow in her eyes and repeated what he said "I forgive your act of piracy for trying to save my daughter and succeeding."

Melinda nodded but said nothing and just looked at her feet again.

When the governor was about to ask if she was alright James spoke his opinion on the matter of Melinda "She tried to stop me from taking Sparrow sir if we let her go she may try to free him."

Melinda's head shot up so fast it shocked the people around her but more so did the bitter tone to her once always cheerful voice "That's Captain Sparrow COMMODORE."

James looked at her in shock and said "Excuse me." Not believing his ears as much as he did not believe his eyes when she stepped in front of Jack.

"I said That's Captain Sparrow Commodore. I know he may not have a ship at this time but he is still a captain and you would do well in remembering that." She replied in a slight mocking tone towards James.

Elizabeth stepped in before her friend would be placed as a pirate "She doesn't mean it James she's just worried for her brother is all and the worry is making her slightly impatient."

James glared at Melinda and told her "Don't worry Miss Turner we will save your brother soon."

When he was walking past her she whispered icily "If not Norrington you will have a woman's wrath upon you." Loud enough so only that James could here.

But before her could reply one of his men was taking Jack down to the cells and Melinda followed saying she wanted to talk to Jack for awhile and the governor accepted only by the look his daughter gave him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Luv Elizabeth has agreed to marry the Commodore." He didn't want to say it but knew it was better now than later.

Murtogg stayed down there at the order of the Commodore to make sure she didn't free him until the commodore was ready for him up deck to use the compass of his.

Tears started flowing down her face and Jack instantly reached through the bars and wiped them away saying "You know being a Pirate gives women more freedom than ones of high class stature."

Melinda nodded "I know but…Jack why did I have to fall in love with him when my heart knew I was a pirate the very thing he hates and despises."

Murtogg shuffled on his feet awkwardly in the corner.

"Luv cheer up you need to be strong minded to get out of this situation and also to help your brother savvy?"

Melinda stood up and said with a emotionless voice "Yeah I get it."

Just as Jack was about to Speak Norrington came down got him out and said "Now's the time to navigate this ship to the black pearl."

Before going up Jack decided to give in to his temptation and kissed Melinda right on the lips which caused her eyes to go wide with shock.

She responded ever so slightly before he walked up the stairs leaving shocked Melinda and Norrington.

Anger flushed across her face then and she stormed up the stairs past Norrington and screamed "Jack bloody Sparrow you come near me like that again and I won't just slap you I will make you a eunuch."

Jack actually looked scared for a second especially when she got to him and slapped him so hard he fell to the floor, she knelt down and said so only he could here "You know I love him and you kiss me in front of him he hates you and now probably hates me even more."

Jack smiled slightly nodded and replied "Actually it worked out all as I planned I mean you just slapped me really hard may I add and hitting me would get you slightly higher in his books." She was going to help him up when he added "Wouldn't do that it would make you go back down again."

Nodding she stood up and turned around to see Norrington looking past him she saw Elizabeth so she went to her and explained what happened.

Then Elizabeth explained why she accepted the proposal.

They talked about all that happened until they reached there destination.

Looking out the window Melinda didn't notice Elizabeth talking to her father until she too was at the window with a long line of blankets tied together.

Chucking them out the window Elizabeth said "Are you coming or not?"

Melinda was looking at the water and saw something float to the top a piece of cloth and told Elizabeth "No."

Elizabeth nodded and carried on her little escapade.

Melinda turned around and found her bag with her belongings and tied her weapons on to her properly then put her hair under her hat which was very similar to Jacks.

Walking out the door she crept into the shadows and stayed there until she saw feet creeping down the stairs and those feet were bones.

Putting her hand where the foot next stepped she pulled it causing the person to fall down the stairs causing there sneak attack not to be so sneaky.

Which also pissed off said Cursed Pirate, walking out from the stairs she withdrew her sword she announced "The curse is real but that doesn't mean I won't find a way to kill you."

Swinging her sword in a circle she stopped the one coming from behind her and began fighting both pirates using her other sword when she could withdraw it as well.

Step to the right swing to the left then roll forward and bring out both arms at the end of the rolls knocked both pirates off their feet.

While on the floor she put her swords back and with great force shoved both of their swords through them into the wooden floor below them, withdrawing her swords again she jumped when they tried to grab her and flipped over them.

Landing she began fighting another pirate after knocking him overboard she looked at the other two to see them stuck.

Grinning she turned to see a pirate coming at her blocking his attack was easy but the force pushed her back a bit.

Something in the corner of her eye distracted her which was a pirate sneaking up on James and how the sword was raised he would be dead before he could block it. Not realising it she shouted to him "James behind you."

In that same moment a sword met her stomach, she looked down in shock but when she looked up she saw a pirate not a cursed one.

She fell to her knees, pirates where all around her blocking her from view but one of them seemed to have a kind heart as he pointed out to James "Oy you have an injured woman here and you're celebrating."

Coming forward James indeed found Melinda with a sword in her stomach and muttered "Oh god." Kneeling down he checked where the sword was in her stomach looked at her and just then did he realise who called out to him during the fight. "You should have thought about yourself before calling to me."

Only managing a small smile Melinda told him "I think about others before my self and if I hadn't you may be dead right now."

That was the moment James realised he loved her he heard the arrival of William Turner, Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann but continued to look at Melinda.

Jack ended up asking the very question all three of them were thinking "Where be Melinda I want to talk to her."

Melinda muttered something James didn't manage to catch before she blacked out.

The words she muttered were "I love you James."

He picked her up gently and told the Governor "If you do not mind Governor Swann I am using that room to fix her wound and please make sure no one disturbs me for I may miss something in her injury."

The governor nodded and only then did Jack, William and Elizabeth notice where and what happened to Melinda.

Elizabeth gasped seeing the sword in her friend's stomach and Jack stopped William from running to her.

Melinda woke up an hour before arriving at Port Royal and looked around the room before she remembered what happened she sat up but winced for moving her body too much, when she looked at her stomach to see bandages she began to wonder who did them for her.

It wasn't long before she knew who did as said person walked in and saw her looking at the bandages in wonder "I stitched your wound up. But I have to ask what made you think to fight."

"To fight for the things that are right, to fight for my friends and family and that's exactly what I did." She told him looking at her hands. "Where's Will, Lizzie and dare I say it Jack?"

Looking at her hands she didn't see the hurt on his face when she brushed him off like that, practically telling him she didn't want him in the room when in reality she did. "I will tell them you are doing better and that you are awake. We arrive in Port Royal Soon." After opening the door he said one last thing "Thank you for saving my life."

"Thank you for…" She didn't finish the sentence as he wasn't standing there anymore, a lone tear glided down her face.

Jack was not permitted to see her but William told him she was alright, as both William and Elizabeth went in to talk to her and the latter helped her dress as too much movement caused pain to shoot up from her stomach all the way up her spine.

The next day found Melinda standing watching the hanging with everyone else except she wasn't supposed to be there.

She was in pants and a shirt with her hair under her hat again with all her weapons attached to her but hidden by the long trench coat she is wearing. (Like a trench coat but those days)

She was watching from the bell tower or at least under it near to where Elizabeth fell off.

When Jack and Will began running up to where she was she backed up withdrew her sword and began fighting the guards much to the displeasure of her wound.

When they were surrounded Jack decided to ask "Who the hell are you?"

Taking off her hat she replied "That's no way to talk to someone you kissed."

William glared at Jack which was really funny for Melinda until James said "Acting out in Piracy again Turners who would have thought."

Melinda held in her shame and replied to James "Jack saved Elizabeth as much as me and Will and should not be hanged he is a good pirate even if he is a ass most of the time."

"I resent that comment luv."

James looked at her and said before Elizabeth joined the three in the middle of all the Royal Navy "I would expect better of you Miss Turner."

"Then you don't know me at all." She practically spat.

The governor looked at both of the Turners and said "On our return to Port Royal , I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man!" He pointed to himself then at his sister with a little strain "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"As will mine." Melinda said looking James in the eye.

"You forget your place Mr. Turner."

Will steps forward ever so slightly and announces "It's right here, between you and Jack."

When Elizabeth did join them she said "As is mine."

Governor said "Lower your weapons for goodness sake put them down."

Norrington looked at her and said "So this is where your heart truly lies then?"

"It is."

Jack began saying after noticing Cotton's parrot "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." _To Governor Swann he said_ "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically?" _To Norrington "_ I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that. Elizabeth …it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. Will …nice hat. Men! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you…" He then _falls over the battlement,_ then started swimming off towards the Black Pearl which could be seen in the distance.

Melinda smiled and said to no one particular "That won't be the last we see of him."

When someone asked "What's your plan of action sir?"

The governor replied "Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?"

"Mr Turner."

Will turned to James and said "I will accept the consequences of my actions."

"This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." He told Will after unsheathing his sword and looking at it.

"Thank you."

"Commodore what about Sparrow?"

James looked to the person who spoke and replied "Well, I think we can afford to give him one day head start." Looking at Melinda one last time he left with his men.

Melinda smiled at Will and Elizabeth then left to the walk along the beach and think what she should do next.


End file.
